kingsbountylegionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Quests
Roadside Bandits *Location: Garrison of the Order *Quest Giver: Captain Retak *Task: Destroy 5 Vagabonds at the Garrison of the Order *Related Battle: Forest Footpads *Reward: 750 gold, 40 exp, and 7x Swordsman or 16x Archer Brutal Pack *Location: Garrison of the Order *Quest Giver: Captain Retak *Task: Destroy 1 Red-Maned Pack *Related Battle: Red-Maned Pack *Reward: 1250 gold, 50 exp, and 2x Fiery Arrow or 3x Acceleration Patrol *Location: Kronberg *Quest Giver: Leader of the King's Guard *Task: Patrol one of the settlements *Reward: 1x Swordsman or 3x Archer Hunting for Poachers *Location: Kronberg *Quest Giver: Kaidan the Archivist *Task: Destroy 2 teams of Northern Forest Poachers *Related Battle: Northern Forest Poachers *Reward: 1400 gold, 70 exp, and 3x Slowdown or 4x Magical Armor Zombies of the West *Location: Kronberg *Quest Giver: Kaidan the Archivist *Task: Destroy 12 Zombies *Related Battle: Living Dead *Reward: 1050 gold, 70 exp, 1x Magic Powder and 1x Alchemist's Jar Bookmunchers *Location: Library Ruins *Quest Giver: Haras the Bookworm *Task: Destroy 40 Cave Spiders *Related Battle: Chitin Pedants *Reward: 2000 gold, 80 exp, and 15x Pilgrim Archive Dwellers *Location: Library Ruins *Quest Giver: Haras the Bookworm *Task: Destroy 2 colonies of Crossbellies *Related Battle: Crossbelly Colony *Reward: 1200 gold, 96 exp, and 1x Entanglement or 2x Fiery Arrow Mutiny *Location: Karakol Port *Quest Giver: Rock Porter *Task: Destroy 70 Pirates *Related Battle: Pirate Gang *Reward: 3600 gold , 72 exp, and 2x Pirate Old Debts *Location: Karakol Port *Quest Giver: Rock Porter *Task: Destroy 2 squads of Fast Knives *Related Battle: Fast Knives Gang *Reward: 1800 gold, 90 exp, and 3x Healing or 2x Magical Armor Exiles from a Far Country *Location: Turtle Hill *Quest Giver: Martha Corvin *Task: Destroy 1 Gangs of Exiles *Related Battle: Gang of Exiles *Reward: 3000 gold, 132 exp, and 2x Wood or 2x Forest Herbs Nature's Magic *Location: Turtle Hill *Quest Giver: Martha Corvin *Task: Collect 2 Lanelia Flowers *Related Battle: Magical Trees *Reward: 2800 gold, 120 exp, and 3x Cave Spider or 2x Archer Grave Plunderers *Location: Forsaken Village *Quest Giver: Moran Kruzius *Task: Destroy 2 Gravedigger gangs *Related Battle: Gravedigger Gang *Reward: 3500 gold, 144 exp, and 2x Magical Armour or 1x Entanglement Spiders in the Cemetery *Location: Forsaken Village *Quest Giver: Moran Kruzius *Task: Destroy 1 broods of Necrophages *Related Battle: Necrophages *Reward: 2400 gold, 208 exp, and 2x Iron or 2x Coarse Thread Champions of Glory *Location: Forsaken Village *Quest Giver: Moran Kruzius *Task: Destroy 5 Paladins *Related Battle: Order of Cleansing Fanatics *Reward: 3200 gold, 208 exp, and 1x Ghost or 2x Vagabond Lone Hunter *Location: Hunter's Camp *Quest Giver: Rob Torbin *Task: Destroy 20 Dark Griffins *Related Battle: Cursed Griffins *Reward: 3400 gold, 280 exp, and 4x Lake Draconid or 3x Swamp Serpent Without Measure *Location: Hunter's Camp *Quest Giver: Rob Torbin *Task: Destroy 2 squads of Poachers *Related Battle: Band of Poachers *Reward: 3400 gold, 224 exp, and 1x Slowdown or 2x Healing Furry Apocalypse *Location: Hunter's Camp *Quest Giver: Rob Torbin *Task: Destroy 40 Possessed Bears *Related Battles: Forest Dwellers, Uncontrolled Beast Pack *Reward: 2550 gold, 168 exp, and 2x Magic Powder or 2x Forest Herbs Anything but the Bees *Location: Bear Forest *Quest Giver: Tong the Conceited *Task: Destroy 80 Possessed Bears *Related Battles: Furry Sweet Teeth, Forest Brotherhood *Reward: 3600 gold, 240 exp, and 1x Entanglement or 1x Fiery Arrow Nocturnal Stampede *Location: Bear Forest *Quest Giver: Tong the Conceited *Task: Destroy 70 Unicorns *Related Battles: Forest Spirits, Horned Herd *Reward: 3600 gold, 180 exp, and 2x Alchemist's Jar or 2x Linen Fabric Mine, all mine! *Location: Bear Forest *Quest Giver: Tong the Conceited *Task: Destroy 1 squad of Herbalists *Related Battle: Herbalists *Reward: 5000 gold, 160 exp, and 5x Cave Spider or 2x Possessed Bear ''Missing Eastern Fort through Academy Tiltyard'' Side Effect *Location: Academy Tiltyard *Quest Giver: Vitcher the Exorcist *Task: Destroy 300 Zombies *Related Battle: ? *Reward: 9200 gold, 280 exp, and 1x Silver Ingot or 1x Stardust Hunting for Vorden *Location: Gray Warden Garrison *Quest Giver: Dagor Stormfolk *Task: Destroy 2 Vorden Hatkh's gangs *Related Battle: Vorden Hatkh's Squad *Reward: 6800 gold, 368 exp, and 140x Archers or 60x Swordsman Infected Swamp *Location: Gray Warden Garrison *Quest Giver: Dagor Stormfolk *Task: Destroy 2 squads of Infectors *Related Battle: Squad of Infectors *Reward: 7800 gold, 500 exp, and 2x Light Tread or 3x Divine Shield Clutch of Death *Location: Western Fort *Quest Giver: Master Taron *Task: Destroy 2 Zombie Armies *Related Battle: Zombie Army *Reward: 9600 gold, 384 exp, and 4x Fiery Arrow or 3x Divine Shield The Blazing Legion *Location: Western Fort *Quest Giver: Master Taron *Task: Destroy 85 Necromancers *Related Battles: Squad of Undead, Forest People *Reward: 9600 gold, 348 exp, and 70x Pilgrim or 100x Vagabond Arachnomask *Location: Witch's Swamp *Quest Giver: Old Witch *Task: Destroy 120 Fiery Spiders *Related Battles: Armored Weavers, Forest Brotherhood *Reward: 10240 gold, 300 exp, and 150x Swamp Serpent or 300x Cave Spider Human Woes *Location: Witch's Swamp *Quest Giver: Old Witch *Task: Chase away 2 squads of Human Woes Ghosts *Related Battle: Human Woes Ghosts *Reward: 10240 gold, 300 exp, and 4x Fiery Arrow or 2x Fireball Golden Spurs *Location: Scouts' Camp *Quest Giver: Commander De Bursac *Task: Destroy 45 Champions *Related Battles: Inquisition Fanatics, Strike Squad *Reward: 10240 gold, 480 exp, and 35x Brontaur or 80x Possessed Bear Repel an Onslaught *Location: Scouts' Camp *Quest Giver: Commander De Bursac *Task: Destroy 2 Wild Horde squads *Related Battle: Wild Horde Squad *Reward: 10240 gold, 600 exp, and 4x Fiery Arrow or 3x Light Tread Interrupt the Ritual *Location: Ancient Temple *Quest Giver: Scout Greenhood *Task: Destroy 45 Demonologists and 50 Gargoyle Shamans *Related Battles: Ancient Sorcerers, Squad of Murderers *Reward: 12800 gold, 600 exp, and 50x Alchemist or 110x Zombie Stop the Reinforcements *Location: Ancient Temple *Quest Giver: Scout Greenhood *Task: Destroy 2 squads of Horde Reinforcements *Related Battle: Band of Horde Reinforcements *Reward: 15360 gold, 480 exp, and 4x Fireball or 2x Chain Lightning